kamenriderxfandomcom-20200214-history
G.O.D.
The , short for the , is the evil organization that X-Rider battles against. The organization's monsters are based on Greek Mythology and historic or fictional figures. History The Government Of Darkness was a secret society in which opposing countries secretly joined hands and used cyborg kaijin to try and gain world domination. Later history Black Satan G.O.D Akuninkaijin Ari Capone returned as member of Black Satan. He is seen holding Mr Titan coffins alongside other revived kaijin to Church. Shocker Greeed In an alternate timeline caused by Ankh leaving a O-Medal behind in the year 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of dominion of Japan with the Shocker Greeed. The Government of Darkness, represented by Apollo Geist and King Dark, was among the various organizations that formed a partnership with Shocker. The two of them were among the Shocker leaders who were destroyed when the Great Leader of Shocker transformed into Rock Great Leader. World of X-Rider The Government of Darkness also exists in the A.R. World of X-Rider, where it is fought by an alternate X-Rider. As with the original, King Dark is a giant robot and the mastermind behind the Government Of Darkness (GOD), with Apollo Geist as his lieutenant. The Government of Darkness joined Dai-Shocker, a coalition of the evil organizations that were fought by the Kamen Riders. After the Dai-Shocker army was wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders after Dai-Shocker started its invasion of the A.R. Worlds, King Dark emerged from the ruins of the Dai-Shocker Castle. Countered by Kamen Rider J summoned by Diend, he was killed by Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation. Apollo Geist emerged as the leader of Dai-Shocker, having been revived by the Government of Darkness after being killed by X-Rider. However, his lifespan is short as a result and thus uses the Perfecter to take the life force out of people to augment his own. When the Perfecter is stolen from him by Diend and then destroyed by Decade, Apollo Geist eventually comes up with the plan to marry Yuki, the Fangire Queen, becoming a Fangire as a result. As a result of his transformation, he now becomes Super Apollo Geist with the ability to remove other realities from existence. Using his power to revive the monsters from the Nine Worlds and attempting to make Natsumi his bride after Yuki is destroyed by Decade Complete Form, Super Apollo Geist fights Decade and Diend until help arrives in the form of Hibiki and Kiva. Kiva and Hibiki distract Super Apollo Geist long enough for him to be mortally wounded by Decade Complete Form with Diend's power, Geist swearing that he will "revive as the greatest nuisance in the universe" before he is destroyed. Apollo Geist reappeared as part of the new Dai-Shocker assembled by Tsukasa to wipe out the Super Sentai, ensuring the survival of the Kamen Riders. After Dai-Shocker's alliance with Dai-Zangyack is revealed, Apollo Geist is once again defeated by Kamen Rider Fourze Magnet States. Members * : A mystery man who commands the monsters using various objects with tape recorders which record his commands. * : The Chief of Security of G.O.D., armed with the Geist Cutter shield and the Apollo Shot shogun, his human appearance wears a white tuxedo with black gloves until he invokes . He has his own Motorcycle with his Apollo Geist logo. His job is to execute any G.O.D member who are considered useless. Destroyed himself using his Arm Bomb after he was defeated by X's X Finishing Kick when he tried to trick him by shaking hand. ** : Revived by two doctors of G.O.D. Armed with the Apollo Magnum bayonet on his right hand, the Geist Cutter shield which causes explosions when throwed into ground, and the small Geist Cutter shield on his left shoulder. He also has ability to turn himself into huge fireball at his final battle against X-Rider. Destroyed by X's X Kick. * : The leader of G.O.D., he reveals himself after Apollo Geist's destruction, mocking X. Destroyed by a self-destroying function that Dr. Curse started. * : After King Dark's defeat, Dr. Noroi is revealed to be the leader of the Government of Darkness and a friend of Keitaro Jin in Jouhoku University as a teacher. Destroyed in King Dark's destruction after being stabbed by X's Ridol Whip along with Scorpion-Geronimo Jr.. * * * * * : Warriors who serve as foot soldiers for the Government of Darkness. Not only do they carry spears, they also wield pistols and machine guns. Monsters The monsters of G.O.D. are split into two groups: Shinwakaijin : These monsters are based on Greek Mythology figures: * - A Neptune-themed pirahna monster who killed Jin's father. Destroyed by the X Kick. * - A Pan-themed jungle crow monster. Destroyed by the X Kick. * - A Hercules-themed sun bear monster that wore the skin of the Nemean Lion on it's body. Destroyed by X Kick. * - A Medusa monster who has ability to fly, summoning snakes and turn human into stone with her eyes. She takes identity as Professor Kogure Seijiro assistant's named Kiyomi. Destroyed by X's X Kick. * - A Cyclops-themed mold monster. Destroyed by the X Kick. * - A Minotaur monster. * - An Icarus-themed eagle monster. Destroyed by the X Kick which threw him away into the sunrise. * - An Atlas-themed seaweed monster. Destroyed by X Kick. * - An Achilles-themed turtle monster. At first he is able to block X Kick attack and defeating Kamen Rider X with help from Apollo Geist by shooting him cause him injured which later falling to bottom of the river. Later after Kamen Rider X has done his deadly training with Tachibana Tobei by shooting him with Machine Gun. He is able by defeating Mach Archilles with his new moves. Destroyed by Apollo Geist after defeated by X Two-step Kick. * - A Prometheus-themed hyena monster. Destroyed by X Kick. * - A Hydra-themed eel monster. Destroyed by X Kick. * - A Chimera-themed lion monster. * - A Ulysses-themed sea snake monster. * - A Chronos-themed ox monster. * - A Cerberus monster. * - An Alseides-themed root monster. Destroyed by X's Smash The Head move. * - A Cadeus-themed black cat monster. Akuninkaijin : These monsters are based on animals and historic or fictional figures: * - A Benjamin Ogle-themed mole monster. * - A Lue Gim Gong-themed salamander monster. * - A Genghis Khan-themed condor monster. * - An Ishikawa Goemon-themed toad monster. * - A Geronimo-themed scorpion monster. * - An Arsène Lupin-themed horned beetle monster. * - A Frankenstein-themed bat monster created by G.O.D. to defeat Kamen Rider X. Destroyed by Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2's Rider Kick and Kamen Rider X's Rider Super Five Kick. * - An Adolf Hitler-themed starfish monster who has ability to summon starfish which causes electric shock to the target. His G.O.D. Warfare Agents wear a Nazi military uniform. Self-destruct himself when he try to suicide along with the blueprint after he defeated with Kamen Rider X's X Kick. * - A Napoleon Bonaparte-themed spider monster. Destroyed by X's Shinkuu Jigoku Guruma and the X Kick. * - A Phantom of the Opera-themed chameleon monster transform into . Destroyed by X's Shinkuu Jigoku Guruma and the X Kick. * - A Count Dracula-themed leech monster. Destroyed by X's Shinkuu Jigoku Guruma and the X Kick. * - A Viking-themed lizard monster. * - An Al Capone-themed ant monster. Destroyed by X's Shinkuu Jigoku Guruma and the X Kick. * - A Youkihi-themed centipede monster. * - A Nero-themed tiger monster. * - A Porico Geronimo-themed scorpion monster. During his first meeting with Keisuke, he wondering why Scorpion-Geronimo still lives after defeated. He reveals his identity to Keisuke he is Scorpion-Geronimo son and he want to avenge his father death. Destroyed by X's Ridol Sword when kill with Dr. Noroi. Core Medal : The G.O.D. Medal is the Government of Darkness-themed Core Medal used to create the G.O.D. Greeed. Exclusive to SIC Hero Saga. Greeed The is a Greeed which based on many kind of animals. He was created from the G.O.D. Medal by Shocker. He was destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO, but his Medal were later used for the transformation of the Boss. Behind the scenes G.O.D. served as the evil organization of Kamen Rider X. Distinctly, it was the first organization that was not a reincarnation of Shocker. Black Mars In the wake of Apollo Geist's defeat, it was originally planned to introduce a new G.O.D. executive named . However, the unforseen popularity of Apollo Geist changed the course of the series and this character was scrapped. Appearances **Episode 4: G.O.D., the Shadow of Fear!! **Episode 5: The One-Eyed Monster's Human Review Operation! **Episode 6: The Japanese Islands Fragmentation Plan! **Episode 7: The Terrible Genius Human Project! **Episode 8: Mystery!? Little Earth - Middle Earth - Big Earth **Episode 9: X-Rider's Great Deadly Training **Episode 10: G.O.D. Secret Police! Apollo Geist!! **Episode 11: The Invulnerable Water Snake Monster Hydra! **Episode 12: Sweep the ESPer Girl Away! **Episode 13: G.O.D. Radamus's Great Prophecy! **Episode 14: Apollo Geist, Mad Insect Underworld **Episode 15: G.O.D.'s Secret Base! X-Rider Sneaks In!! **Episode 16: Counterattacking Apollo Geist! X-Rider in Danger!! **Episode 17: Scary! Humans are Being Made into Books!! **Episode 18: Scary! It's G.O.D.'s Cat Disguise Operation!! **Episode 19: The Corpses at the Ghost Mansion Call!! **Episode 20: A Ghost!? The Mysterious Snake Man Appears!! **Episode 21: Apollo Geist's Last General Attack!! **Episode 22: The Terrible Great Giant! King Dark Appears!! **Episode 23: King Dark! The Demon's Invention!! **''Five Riders vs. King Dark'' **Episode 24: Revenge Demon Geronimo! The Silent Attack!! **Episode 25: The Mysterious Thief, Rhinocerous Beetle Lupin!! **Episode 26: Underworld's Dictator, Starfish Hitler!! **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! **Episode 28: Look! X-Rider's Great Transformation!! **Episode 29: Deathmatch!! X-Rider vs. X-Rider!! **Episode 30: I Want Blood! The Monster of the Corpse Swamp!! **Episode 31: Stand! King Dark!! **Episode 32: Showdown! King Dark vs. X Rider **Episode 33: Fear! King Dark's Revenge!! **Episode 34: The Weapon of Terror Aims at Three Riders!! **Episode 35: Farewell, X-Rider * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 26: RX! Dai-Shocker Attack **Episode 27: Black × Black RX **Episode 28: Amazon, Friend **Episode 29: The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy **Episode 30: Rider War: Prologue **Episode 31/Finale: Destroyer of Worlds * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~ }} External links *The Kamen Riders' G.O.D. page Category:Villains Category:Organization Category:Villain Groups